If Only
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Voldemort had won and Harry really wished that he hadn't. A/N: Alternate Universe. Some OOC in here.


**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK!**

 **QLFC Round:** **8**

 **Team: Ballycastle Bats**

 **Position: Seeker**

 **Prompt: ** What (if anything) does the Order of the Phoenix do in response to Voldemort rising to power?

 **Chapter Length: 952 words.**

* * *

It had all ended in the way that nobody had ever expected it to. Just one of those things where the two most powerful beings in the magical world had gone head-to-head and the one that they had all been counting on to win, ended up losing. The revelation was terrible. The devastation afterward was nearly unbearable. And the good side lost all hope.

With the defeat of Albus Dumbledore came the fall of magical Britain. The rise of the Dark Lord happened much faster than anyone had assumed it could. Innocent lives were taken, mislead Muggles were kidnapped from their homes and used as mere toys for the Dark Lord's followers. It was horrible.

Several decided to go into hiding because they no longer wanted to face the troubles that had overcome the community. Others fled the country and sought shelter in the Americas. And some decided to fight back, because they still had some hope and where placing it all on the shoulders of one child.

Dumbledore had believed in the prophecy. Not many knew about it, but with the death of their leader, the knowledge was spread throughout his gatherings. The Order of the Phoenix was not as lively as it once have been, but they were still the ones who believed in the Light and believed in fighting for what was right.

This prophecy foretold of a child that would be born at the end of July, and he would have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord who had taken over their lives and ruled with an iron fist.

The Order of the Phoenix resided in a rebel camp in Ireland. In that group, few people manage to live comfortably. There weren't many children.

They were building a Resistance. Some of the older members attempted to recruit younger members into their beliefs.

Harry James Potter was the child from the prophecy and he grew up believing that he was to be exceptional in everything. Harry had a destiny to fulfill when he was of age, and that meant that he had to do his very best at everything.

With a few other children that had resided in the camp, Harry had quickly noticed that things were different between him and them. The adults looked to him as if he was their savior and the children did not want to spend time with him because he was shown more attention than they were. Harry Potter grew up a very lonely boy with a lot of weight on his shoulders.

* * *

"We're just going to teach them a lesson. We can't afford for your emotions to get in the way of the mission."

It did not matter how many times he had to go out on a mission, he did not like what they made him do. Attacking people did not seem to be the way to go about proving their point. He did not know what it was like during the war, but he was certain that Albus Dumbledore would not have approved of the baseless attacks on people.

It did not matter that they were Death Eaters or sympathizers or simply people who had cowered to the Dark Lord's regime. Harry did not feel comfortable attacking people simply because some people were trigger happy.

The teen couldn't stop himself from glaring at his godfather. His entire life he was expected to do as he was told in order to fulfill his destiny. He was not allowed to be in happy, emotional, or generally in a pleasant mood. Harry had to be the equal that the prophecy proclaimed he was. He had to be like the Dark Lord in order to defeat the wizard.

Harry did not want to be anything like the Dark Lord. The man tortured people needlessly, attacked innocent people, kidnapped people, forbade magical creatures their rights, and was overall a very unpleasant person judging from the stories Harry had heard. Why were they pushing for him to be just like the man that they were trying to kill?

He heard of thinking like the enemy but never heard of becoming like the enemy.

Sometimes he wondered if the death of their leader had caused the Order of the Phoenix to go 'round the twist.

* * *

"Come on Harry, your father and I did things harder than this when we were your age!"

Once again, Harry was being compared to his father or his godfather fr his mother, or one of their friends who had managed to do some extraordinary piece of magic when they were in their teen years. Basically, Harry was not the prodigy that they wanted him to be.

They were disappointed in him. They thought that if they pushed him harder than he would do better.

The teen couldn't help but sigh. He's seen the way Neville Longbottom's parents had treated him. Neville's parents showed him positive attention, they ruffled his hair when he did well, they encouraged him when he struggled with a spell, and were generally what Harry wanted his own parents to be like.

Harry was not so foolish as to believe that should he push himself even harder - like his parents and his godfather wanted him to - that suddenly everything would be better. They just weren't the kind of people who were okay with'I did my best.'. They wanted better than the best. They wanted more.

Harry was not capable of giving them more.

He didn't want to do this.

If only Voldemort could have died that day.

* * *

 **A/N: DONE!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other HP fics!**

 **See ya! :D**


End file.
